dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jango vs Gordon
Jango vs Gordon is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixty-seventh DBX. Description Star Wars vs Half-Life! Is the clone template or Black Mesa scientist better suited for this match? Intro Fight Location: Lambda complex - Half-Life. This Freeman guy sure was commanding a high price, and Jango simply had to get in on the hunt. The bounty hunter entered a room with four Black Op assassins, and easily dispatched off all four of them. He then tucked himself behind a pillar and awaited Gordon's arrival. Soon enough, the door to the room opened up and Gordon Freeman strolled through, armed with an Assault Rifle. Jango wasted no time and popped around the corner, firing at Freeman with his WESTAR-34s, forcing Gordon into cover behind a steel container. HERE WE GO! Jango Fett took to the air with his jetpack and hovered over towards Gordon, shooting down at him with his blaster pistols. Gordon rushed away from the blaster fire and fired a grenade from his grenade launcher. The grenade hit Jango in the chest, but his armour held up well, the explosion only blasting him back a few yards. Gordon then fired up at him with his assault rifle, but the bullets only seemed to ricochet off the Mandalorian armour. Jango then tossed a thermal detonator behind Gordon, aiming for the explosive barrels behind the scientist. Gordon noticed this and quickly leaped away, the explosion breaking a hole in the container next to him. Jango continued to fire down shots at Gordon, who again ducked for cover, this time behind a stone pillar. As he reached cover though, he was nicked on the arm with one of Jango's bullets. Shaking off the injury, Gordon swapped his weapon to his RPG. Jango flew around the corner, aiming to finish Gordon off, but was immediately forced into a quick retreat as Gordon fired a rocket up towards him. The bounty hunter flipped away from the grenade and fired a wrist rocket at Gordon. The scientist dodged the rocket, which kept going and destroyed a nearby crate, revealing a laser trip mine, which Gordon grabbed, firing another rocket up towards Jango. The bounty hunter dodged the rocket and landed on the ground, turning the corner to search for Freeman. He then found himself in the path of a laser trip mine, which detonated, blowing Fett back into the wall, landing arm first into the wall. Gordon then hurled two grenades at his downed opponent, but Jango was able to leap away, firing the rocket from his jetpack towards Gordon as he did. The missile whizzed past Freeman's head and hit a wall at the opposite side of the room. Freeman then took out his good ol' crowbar and swiped for Jango's head. The bounty hunter ducked the swing and grabbed Gordon's arm to hold off the scientist's attacks. Gordon raised a boot and kicked Jango in the chest, shoving him back first into a container. Gordon then managed to free his arm and smacked Jango's face with his crowbar, making a dent in the visor. The bounty hunter responded with a punch to Gordon's jaw, stopping his opponent's attacks for the moment. Jango then used his superior martial skill to beat Gordon down, then began to apply a choke hold, dragging Gordon to the ground and wrapping his left arm around Freeman's neck. Losing oxygen fast, Gordon tried to pry Jango's arm off his throat, but Fett's grip was too strong. Just as he was about to pass out though, Gordon came up with an idea. He pulled out a satchel charge and slid it behind Jango, then detonated it. The explosion destroyed a nearby barrel, and provided enough of a distraction for Gordon to use his crowbar to smack Jango in the side of the head. He then used the end of the crowbar to pry Jango's helmet off his head, then quickly bashed him in the forehead with it, forcing the bounty hunter to release him. As Jango clutched his wound, Gordon rushed at him, ready to take Jango's head off with his weapon. But Jango wasn't out of tricks himself. He waited for Gordon to get in close, and as soon as he was in range, fired a wave of fire from his flame projector, scorching the scientist's face. Gordon pulled away and dived behind a stone pillar, drawing his Tau Cannon. Jango wiped the blood from his forehead and grabbed another thermal detonator, throwing it over towards Gordon in an attempt to flush him out. It worked, but Gordon had begun to charge up his weapon. Jango noticed this and took the the air. Gordon fired up at his foe, but Fett maneuvered away in time. As the scientist tried to charge his weapon again, Jango quickly fired at the gun, breaking it. Gordon tried firing his weapon, but to no avail. He then threw the gun up at Jango and went to draw another weapon, but Jango fired a cable down at Freeman, tying his hands and legs together. He then kicked Gordon to the ground on his front and pointed one of his blaster pistols at the back of Gordon's head. "Dead or alive, I get paid either way." With a single shot, Gordon was dead, and Jango was soon to be a very rich man. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Disney VS Valve Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights